A Black And Red Wedding Stopped
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: After Survivor Series 2006, Kevin Thorn kidnaps Maria like Undertaker did to Steph McMahon in 1999. He plans a black wedding shortly afterward. But who will ultimately stop it?
1. Maria's Been Kidnapped!

**Hey guys! Before I do my two other stories, this is yet another new one. vampiregirl2009, I will do the story. But there are two conditions that go with it. One, it will have to be THE LAST request I will accept for you. Secondly, it might only be about 6 or 8 chapters. I don't mean to be rude, but I have another author who challenged me to do a story and I have another two stories on hiatus. I hope you get what I mean.**

** *BTW, this story starts in 2006 during the Rated RKO/DX feud. And Kelly Kelly doesn't get involved with Punk. Maria Kanellis does.**

Chapter 1: Maria's Been Kidnapped!

**On Camera - Survivor Series 2006**

Date: November 26, 2006

Venue: Wachovia Center

City/State: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Backstage, CM Punk was walking with his girlfriend Maria Kanellis. The two had been going out since they appeared in Ohio Valley Wrestling together. Maria had made her wrestling debut in 2005, and Punk had made his debut on ECW over the summer. Tonight, Punk would be teaming up with Matt and Jeff Hardy and De - Generation X (Triple H and Shawn Michaels). The five of them would face Rated RKO (Randy Orton and Edge), Mike Knox, Gregory Helms, and Johnny Nitro.

"So Ria, are you ready for tonight?" Punk asked, turning around and facing his girlfriend.

"Yes I am, baby," Maria replied, giving her lover a kiss.

"Come on. Let's go meet up with my partners. We need to talk strategy for tonight." Maria and Punk walked over to DX and the Hardys. "Hello you guys."

"Hey Punk," said DX member Triple H. He looked at Maria, who waved to him. "It's about time you showed up."

"So what's our strategy tonight, DX?" asked Jeff.

"Our strategy for tonight is to eliminate everybody but Rated RKO," Shawn Michaels started.

"Why is that? What good is that going to do?" asked Matt.

"Matt, the reason for this strategy is so that we can beat up Randy and Edge for as long as possible. The two of them have been a pain in the ass for us for the past month. So as soon as we feel that Rated RKO has been beaten up long enough, then it'll be easier for us to eliminate them from the match," Shawn explained to his teammates. "Very good strategy, right Hunter?"

"Right," replied Triple H. "Matt? Jeff? What do you guys think?"

"Good strategy," said Matt. "What do you think, Jeffro?"

"Yup. Phil? Maria?"

"We like it, you guys," said Maria.

"Agreed," stated Punk. "Come on. Let's go out to the ring."

The six of them then proceeded to take off for gorilla.

**Team DX vs. Team Rated RKO - Survivor Series 10 Person Tag Match**

Mike Knox and his girlfriend Kelly Kelly came out first, followed by Nitro and his girl Melina and Helms. The five of them watched as Randy and Edge came out together and made their entrance. After all of Team DX came out together (with Maria, of course), the match started.

**Later...**

Forty seconds into the match, Knox had been eliminated from the match by Shawn. Then Punk had eliminated Nitro by using the Anaconda Vise, which had made Maria very happy.

"Yay Phil! Keep it up!" she cheered.

After Gregory was eliminated by Matt, Edge and Randy were the only two members of their team. The other five men took turns beating the two of them up. When Edge tried to woo Maria, Shawn turned him around and superkicked him. He was soon eliminated.

"Nice!" Triple H cheered. Randy was now the lone survivor on his team. He tried to fight back, but with help from their teammates, Triple H and Shawn had him down after a Superkick/Pedigree combination. Then Hunter went for the pin, and the match was over. The five men were in the middle of the ring when Maria came up behind them. Punk noticed and hugged her. Then the six of them raised their arms in the air. Little did they know that WWE's resident vampire Kevin Thorn - who had also debuted over the summer - was in the building, scheming to do something very horrible.

**After the show**

After Team DX celebrated, Maria was about to leave when she saw a black limo parked in the garage.

"Get in the back, Maria," a low voice told her.

"Okay," said Maria, feeling a little nervous. "But don't forget about my boyfriend Phil, okay?" She climbed into the back seat of the limo. Unexpectedly, the doors locked by themselves!

"What?" Maria was shocked. "Driver, what about Phil? Driver. Driver! What about Phil?!"

The driver turned around and revealed himself as... Kevin Thorn! He looked at Maria with an evil smile.

"Where to, Maria?" he asked slowly, still smiling evilly.

"AAAAHHHHH! HELP!" Maria screamed as the limo pulled away.

Punk went to the garage and saw Maria in a limo that was driving away!

"Maria! Oh God," he sighed, and he saw that the limo driver was really Kevin.

"NOOO! Damn it Kevin! Why? Why?!" Enraged, Punk hit a few cars and pounded on the hoods. His girl was being kidnapped and he couldn't even save her! What now?

**Tada! There's the intro. Like I said, not only is it the last one I'll accept, but it'll also have six to eight chapters. I will update the other two stories tomorrow!**

** ~Jen W.**


	2. Tarot Card Prediction

**I'm back to update my new story! I would've updated yesterday, but I acually had a job interview at Stop and Shop. The store was only looking for someone to work the meat slicer in the deli department. Excuse me?? I don't know how to work one of those slicers! I told the interviewer exactly that, and I didn't get the job, needless to say. Not sure what I'll be doing now, but I'll have to keep looking. As far as the story goes, kudos to i luv hardy and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing the first one! i luv hardy, you'll be pretty surprised to see what happens next! Good call with the tarot cards, Danni. I'll do it right now!**

Chapter 2: Tarot Card Prediction

**On Camera**

Date: November 28, 2006

Two days after Survivor Series, ECW was being recorded. To start off the show, commentators Joey Styles and Tazz were talking about what happened to Maria after the PPV went off the air.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to another episode of ECW!" Joey announced to the fans. "Tazz, can you believe that Maria, of all people, could be kidnapped by a guy like Kevin Thorn?"

"No I can't, Joey," Tazz replied to him. "What I really don't get is why would he do such a despicable act?"

"I do not know why, Tazz," said Joey. Then he put a hand on his headeset, like he was listening to someone else talk to him. "Wait, hold on."

"What is it, Joey?" Tazz asked his broadcast partner.

"Well, I have just been told that Kevin and his manager Ariel will be here later on in the night to explain their actions," Joey told him.

**Backstage**

After the first match of the night, Maria was nervously pacing in the hallway. Luckily, she wouldn't be used until later, so she was accompanying Punk to the ring for his match against Test.

"Hey Maria," Phil's voice said when he walked near her.

"Hi Phil. Thank God you're here," Maria replied, obviously sounding relieved.

"What's wrong, Ria?" Phil asked, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"I'm really scared of Kevin after what he did to me. I don't want him to hurt me, Phil," Maria told him, her voice shaky.

"Don't worry about it. I'm right here by your side." Punk pulled Maria closer to him, giving her a hug. "Would you like to come out with me during my match against Test?"

"Um... Sure," Maria reluctantly told him.

"Come on. Let's go." Phil and Maria took off for the ring while Kevin and his manager Ariel looked on.

"Kevin my darling, this is going to be so great," Ariel said.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Kevin asked back. Then the two gave each other a slovenly - looking kiss and left the hallway.

**CM Punk w/Maria vs. Test**

Punk was battling Test to the best of his ability while Maria cheered him on.

"Yay Phil! Come on baby! Come on!" she cheered.

Then, Punk and Test were fighting out of the ring while the referee made the count.

"Phil! Get back in the ring!" Maria shouted at him. "Come on, hurry up!"

Punk tried to get back in the ring, but Test pulled him back down. Before either of them knew it, the referee had counted to ten and the match was over. It was ultimately ruled a No Contest.

"Well, I guess nobody wins tonight," Joey informed the fans in attendance.

However, vampire music played, and Kevin and Ariel came out!

"What the? What are they doing out here?" wondered Tazz.

"I can't really say for sure, Tazz." Joey looked just as confused as everybody else.

Kevin and Ariel simply walked over to Punk and Kevin beat him down. Punk was now out cold.

"NO!" Maria screamed. "Guys! What are you doing?"

However, they just walked over to Maria and Ariel instructed Kevin to hold Maria back. Kevin put one hand around Maria's waist and covered her mouth with the other.

"STOP! Seriously! What are you guys doing?" Maria tried to scream through Kevin's big hand.

"Silence!" Ariel barked at her. Then, she took out her tarot cards and began to read them.

"Well Maria, my tarot cards have spoken," she said in a hushed voice. "And they tell me that... you shall be a great queen."

Kevin removed his hand from Maria who asked, "Why is that, may I ask?" However, Kevin covered her mouth again.

"Because... Kevin shall be your king!" Ariel screeched at Maria. Then, she and Kevin let out a nasty laugh before exiting the auditorium. They left Maria crying on the ground while Punk walked over to her and walked her to the back.

"Oh my God! Tazz, I cannot believe what we have seen here tonight," Joey told his partner in a low voice.

"Hey, neither can I Joey," replied Tazz.

To be perfectly honest, neither could anyone else.

**This update is finally finished! Hope you're proud of me ladies. BTW, I will end "Unlikely Lovers" tomorrow and put up another chapter of "Rated R Love Affair" on Sunday. Have a good night you guys!**

** ~Jen W.**


	3. Unexpected Announcement

**Hello everybody! Guess who's back? Back again? I am back. Tell a friend! Drat! Thank you yet again, Eminem. LOL! Anyways, did you hear or read about what happened to Undertaker at Elimination Chamber (BESIDES losing the World Title to Jericho thanks to HBK)? If you don't know what happened, I'll post what happened on my profile after this update. However, I can promise it might be shocking and upsetting to Taker fans everywhere. As far as the story is concerned, a huge thank you to vampiregirl2009 and i luv hardy for reviewing yet again! Danni, good idea about the group! i luv hardy, I can't imagine marrying Kevin instead of Punk either (even though I don't like Punk right now). Let's do it!**

** *By the way, Lita left the WWE in 2006. But in the story, she is still wrestling on Raw as the Women's Champion. But Maria will win the belt from her.**

Chapter 3: Unexpected Announcement

Date: December 4, 2006

Six days later, Raw was being recorded. One of the matches of the night was Maria vs. Lita for the WWE Women's Championship. Earlier, Kevin and Ariel had forced Vince McMahon to make the match. Before the match, Lita caught up to Maria backstage.

**In the back**

"Hey Maria. What's going on?" Lita asked when she saw her in the hallway.

"Actually Amy, life's been getting kind of crazy for me in the past couple of days," Maria told her friend as honestly as she could.

"All right. Spill it." Lita sat down on a nearby crate so that she could be comfortable while she heard Maria tell her story.

"You know that CM Punk and I are going out, right?" asked Maria.

"Yeah," Lita stated, obviously pressing for more details.

"After Survivor Series, I saw a limo parked in the garage. I got inside, and I told the driver to wait for Phil. But after the door shut, they myseriously locked themselves. The driver showed himself as Kevin Thorn! Then he drove me away, leaving Phil behind." Maria shuddered just thinking about it.

"I think I hear what you're saying. I saw what happened on ECW," Lita stated. "I can't believe Kevin would want to marry you." Then both Divas shuddered. However, Kevin and Ariel approached them.

"Maria!" Kevin screeched at her. "What are you doing talking to Lita? You're supposed to be getting ready for the title match, damnit!"

"Okay Kevin. Geez!" Maria told him, annoyed. Muttering under her breath, she left. Kevin and Ariel noticed that Lita was now staring at them.

"What are you looking at, bitch? Leave!" Ariel screamed.

Standing up, Lita replied, "All right. I'll leave. But what you guys are doing to Maria is sick and wrong." She finally walked away. Kevin and Ariel mumbled to each other and laughed in between words.

**After the match**

Maria was in the ring, celebrating with her newly won title belt.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW Women's Champion, Maria!" Lillian Garcia told the excited fans in attendance.

Maria gave Lita a hug, and Lita then left the ring while Maria celebrated. She got down on her knees and cried. However, Kevin and Ariel got in the ring. Kevin walked closer to Maria and pulled her up by her hair with an evil smile on his face.

"Oh God. What is Kevin Thorn doing?" Jim Ross asked. "Get your damn hands off of her!"

Then Kevin pulled Maria into a kiss while Ariel looked on with a smirk on her face. However, Phil, DX, and the Hardys walked up onto the stage.

"All right Thorn," Phil started. "Game's over. Hand over my girlfriend! Otherwise... I'll send my backup down there to kick your ass!"

"Sorry Punk," Kevin replied. "I cannot have anybody interrupting my black and red wedding soon."

"Um... Black and red wedding? What the hell are you talking about?" asked Punk.

"Maria and myself will be having our own black and red wedding in 3 weeks. We are the new Ministry of Darkness." Kevin put his arm out, and Rated RKO, Knox, Nitro and Helms all came out and got in the ring.

"What the? Our Survivor Series opponents are your new Ministry of Darkness?" Shawn asked. "When the heck did this happen?"

"Shut up! We talked about it earlier, and we decided to plan the wedding together. Oh, and if anybody at all interrupts our wedding, I will have Mister McMahon fire all of you!" Kevin shouted back. He and Ariel let out a loud laugh while the new Ministry smirked and Maria looked visibly upset. And so did Phil.

"Oh my God! A black and red wedding? On... Christmas night?!" JR shouted in a rage. "What is this world coming to these days, King?"

"I don't know, JR. I don't think anyone does, as a matter of fact," replied Jerry Lawler.

Visibly upset, Punk walked to the back, with the other four men right behind him. In order to stop the wedding, they were going to have to call two destructive "brothers" to help them out.

**Done! As you can tell by the last sentence, I have a pretty good idea on who I want to stop the wedding. Can anybody guess which two wrestlers I am talking about? Tell me in your reviews!**

** ~Jen W.**


	4. Calling For Help

**Hey guys! I'm back to update my other story. I am halfway done with it, so there are only two more chapters after this one. So, I finished the last chapter of "Rated R Love Affair" last night and tried to put it up. But the site told me that it had a hard time processing the document. I thought it was unusual, so I tried putting it up two or three more times. However, I got the 'Processing Error' message each time. But I was finally able to get it converted today, so you can read it now, Edge fans. As far as this story goes, thank you to i luv hardy, vampiregirl2009, tiarashine and jeremy for reviewing the last installment! i luv hardy, I don't know what made me want to keep the teams, but apparently somebody likes it. LOL! Danni, you will definitely like the wedding. Good call about him being the priest! Might have to think about it. Maria is not fired; she has been released. I myself was surprised to read the news. Glad you like my story, tiarashine. Ahh, very good call, jeremy. i luv hardy, tiarashine and jeremy, you three figured out the answer to my question. The two wrestlers I want to stop the wedding are Kane and the Undertaker. Danni, you mentioned Taker, but you forgot to mention Kane. Let's get this chapter done!**

** * This chapter takes place two weeks before the black and red wedding. To be more precise, it takes place on 12/15/06. This is also before Taker's problems with Sara.**

Chapter 4: Calling For Help

Two weeks before the "Black And Red Wedding" would tape for Raw, Phil was at his apartment in Chicago, Illinois. Also at his house were Hunter, Shawn, Matt and Jeff. The five of them were talking strategy for how to prevent the wedding from happening at all.

"You guys, what are we going to do?" Phil asked his friends, whining.

"Phil, a guy like you does not need to be whining. So knock it off!" Shawn told him.

Phil rolled his eyes at Shawn. Then he realized what he had just done was really rude.

"Sorry Shawn," he apologized quickly. "It's just that I miss Maria so bad. Lately, she's been spending time with Kevin and the Ministry. And when I try to talk to her if she's by herself, one of the members is always standing nearby."

"That sucks! So you can't even convince Maria to skip the wedding altogether?" asked Jeff.

"No I can't," Phil replied to him, shaking his head. "Not unless I want to be hung by the Ministry of Darkness."

"Hey, wait a minute," Hunter said, realizing something. "You remember how Undertaker hung Steve Austin on his own symbol in early 1998?"

"Actually, no. I don't think I was even thinking about WWE at that point," Phil told him.

"So what you're trying to say is, you want Undertaker to help us stop the wedding?" Jeff asked his co - worker.

"Wait a sec," interrupted Matt. "If we get Taker to help us, I think we should get Kane to help as well."

Phil looked at Matt and asked, "Why Kane?"

"Well, because Kane has been involved with two WWE weddings. For one, his character got married to Lita two years ago. Then last year, Edge and Lita tried to get married, but Kane was booked to interrupt it," the elder Hardy brother explained.

"Ahh." Phil nodded his head and caught on quickly. Then he looked at the time, which read midnight.

"It's getting late, you guys. I think we should just call them," Phil said to his friends. "What do you guys think?"

All four of Phil's friends nodded their heads at once.

"I should probably start with Glen. Only because I think Mark will be more stubborn because I'm probably interrupting his sleep," Phil muttered to himself, walking over to the phone. Then he dialed Glen's number, waiting for him to answer.

**Glen's house in Knoxville, Tennessee**

Glen Jacobs - who played the role of Kane - was in bed with his wife Maurisa when the phone rang very loudly. This woke them up right off the bat.

"Who is it, Glen?" asked Maurisa.

"Don't know. I'll answer it and take it in the hall. You go back to sleep," Glen said, taking the phone. Then he walked out of his bedroom and stood in the hallway. He put the phone to his ear and asked, "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Phil. Listen, I have a small favor to ask you," Phil told him. "Maria and Kevin are having a wedding that will be recorded for Raw on Christmas night."

"Yeah? I'm listening," Glen told him, suddenly interested.

"Well, I'm just wondering if you and Mark would like to come to Raw to help me and my friends prevent it. Please?"

"Hmm... Sounds great. I'll call Mark right now and tell him about it," Glen replied.

"Thanks Glen. I owe you guys one," Phil stated excitedly. He hung up rather quickly.

"Who was that, honey?" asked Maurisa from inside the bedroom.

"It was Phil Brooks, one of my coworkers," Glen replied to her. "Let me just call Mark for a while and then I'll join you back in the bedroom."

Maurisa yelled back, "Okay baby."

Then Glen dialed his friend's cell phone number.

**Mark's house in Houston, Texas**

Mark Calaway was in bed next to his wife Sara, snoring fairly loudly. The reason for the snoring was because he'd had one too many beers while out with friends. However, the phone ringing woke Sara up, and she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked once she had the phone up to her ear.

"Sara, it's Glen," Mark's friend replied. "I know that your husband is probably asleep, but would you tell him he has a phone call from his best friend?"

Sara looked a little nervous while she answered, "Uh... Sure. Hold on, please." She put the phone down and roughly shook her husband awake mid - snort.

"What the hell, Sara?" he muttered, sitting up in bed.

Looking a little confused, Sara handed him the phone and said, "It's Glen, Mark. He sounded like he really wanted to tell you something." Then she laid down and went back to sleep.

Mark put the phone to his ear and asked, "Glen? Don't you have any idea what time it is?" He looked at his clock before continuing, "It's after midnight."

"Sorry Phenom, but CM Punk called me about something and I told him I'd call you," Glen told him.

"Okay. What'd he tell you about?" Mark sat up more, wanting more information.

"Punk's girlfriend Maria is getting married to Kevin Thorn on the Christmas episode of Raw. Punk and his friends wanted us specifically to help prevent the wedding," explained Glen.

"Oh really? How?"

"I guess we have to go to Raw and get details from DX and the Hardys on the Christmas episode of Raw. Well, good night Mark." Glen hung up.

"Night, Glen - o," Mark replied, nudging Sara in the shoulder. When she woke up, she took the phone from him and hung it up.

"What was that all about?" she questioned.

After Mark told his wife the details of the phone call, they went back to sleep. Back in Chicago, Phil was hoping the plan to stop the wedding would work out! But would it?

**Done! I can't believe it took me two days to complete this chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. I will not do that again. Okay, see you guys on Friday! Next chapter is the wedding!**

** ~Jen W.**


	5. To Wed Or Not To Wed?

**Hello! Tonight, I am putting up the second to last chapter of "Black & Red Wedding Stopped." And then I will put up the Mania chapter of "Rated R Love Affair" tomorrow. As I'm doing this update, I'm flipping back and forth between Mystery Diagnosis and Intervention. Don't ask; I just like watching them. They're interesting to watch sometimes. Thanks to i luv hardy and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing the last installment! i luv hardy, I made Kane quick to agree because in 2004, he ruined Matt's attempt to stop Kane's wedding to Lita. Then in 2005, while Edge and Lita were trying to wed, Kane popped in through the ring. You'll be surprised at what happens in this one! Danni, I've known about Maria for about 3 or 4 weeks. Hope she does good with her music career! And now here comes the climax!**

Chapter 5: To Wed Or Not To Wed

**Before Raw**

Tonight's Raw was going to be a special one. Not only was it because of Kevin and Maria's "wedding," but also because it was going to happen at a special location. This particular episode of Raw would be taking place at Camp Victory in Baghdad, Iraq. This was the WWE's fourth Tribute to the Troops, and the soldiers in the audience were looking forward to the "Black And Red Wedding," particularly to see if anyone could prevent it.

"Hey guys. What do you want us to do?" Mark asked DX once he and Glen walked to DX and the Hardys. Tonight, Mark and Glen would be assisting the four of them, as well as Punk, to stop the wedding.

"Okay. Listen really carefully," Shawn said slowly. "They're doing the wedding at the very end of the show. So after the final commercial, Mark will be in the center of the ring, acting as the priest."

"Whoa. Wait wait, why do I have to be the damn priest?" Mark questioned.

"It's part of the plan, Phenom. All you have to do is ask if anybody objects to the wedding. Then Punk will come out, and you'll ask if anyone else could possibly plan to interrupt the wedding," Jeff started.

"Then the four of us will come out and attack the Ministry. Kevin will get enraged that we're interrupting the wedding of his dreams, thus threatening to have Vince fire all of us," Matt continued before being interrupted by Mark.

"Hold up there, Hardy boy," Mark told him with a sneer. "I am not acting like a priest just so that I can instantly lose my job with WWE."

"Mark, hold on. We didn't finish telling you what will happen. Vince will come out and say he didn't plan on the wedding happening in the first place. After he suspends Kevin and Ariel, he'll tell the Troops that the real wedding will take place between... Phil and Maria." Hunter spoke in a low tone so that Punk didn't hear him. The last part was going to be a surprise.

"And while Kevin and Ariel protest their suspension, Glen will burst through the ring and chokeslam them. Then Phil and Maria's wedding will happen," Jeff finished.

"Sounds good to us. Right Glen?" Mark asked his friend.

"Right," Glen confirmed. "We'll do it."

"Well then. We'll see you two during the final segment," said Shawn. Then Mark and Glen walked away from the four men. Would the plan pan out?

**Last segment of Raw**

By the time night had fallen in Iraq, a black carpet had covered the ring. Rated RKO, Nitro, Helms and Knox walked to the ring first and stood around the apron. Then Kevin came out in his vampire garb and got in the ring.

"Ariel, where is my beautiful bride to be?" Kevin asked his manager through a mike.

Ariel came out and replied, "She'll be out soon, sweetie. Wait wait, here she comes now!" Then Maria was lowered into the ring on a red version of the Undertaker cross symbol in a black and red vampire outfit. As expected, she looked really terrified. Then everybody looked at Mark, waiting for him to start addressing the troops.

**A few minutes later**

After the majority of the wedding had gone off without a hitch, it was time for the 'objection' part of the ceremony.

"Now then," Mark stated in a low voice while wearing a grin. "If there is anyone here who is objected to the union of these two, speak now or forever hold... your... peace."

Of course, Punk and his Survivor Series came out, and all five of them cried out, "We object!" They ran down to the ring and attacked the Ministry while Kevin and Ariel looked on, enraged.

"What's the matter Kevin?" Mark asked in a taunting manner. "Did the five guys who just brutalized your brood eat too much garlic for the ceremony?"

"No no no! This will not work!" an enraged Kevin screamed. "As a matter of fact, I shall have all of you fired for this!" This caused the troops to boo. However, Vince came out to interrupt.

"Kevin. I am so sorry to interrupt you and your 'wedding ceremony'," he started. "But there is only one problem... I didn't even sign for this wedding to happen in the first place. So it is now null and void."

"What?!" both Kevin and Ariel screamed at the boss.

"That's right. The real wedding will occur next Monday night on the first Raw of 2007. But I'm thinking about a new couple. The wedding that I'm talking about will be that of... Maria and CM Punk!"

All of the good guys gave Vince a standing ovation for that announcement.

"Oh, and Kevin? You and Ariel are suspended for one month for setting this up in the first place," finished the boss.

While Kevin and Ariel protested this, Glen popped through the center of the ring! He walked over to Ariel and Thorn and chokeslammed both of them. He and Mark untied Maria from the symbol, and she ran out of the ring to embrace Punk.

"Thanks for helping us out you guys!" Punk mouthed to the Brothers of Destruction.

"Yeah. We owe you big," mouthed Maria.

The faces then left together, looking forward to next week.

**Didn't expect that to happen, did you? But hey, it is fiction for a reason. Plus, I like pulling shockers in my stories. See ya tomorrow when I update "Rated R Love Affair"!**

** ~Jen W.**


	6. The Real Wedding END

**Hey guys! I am back to put an end to yet another story. After today, I will continue to update "Rated R Love Affair" as well as either "Sociological Intentions" or "Babe, Why'd You Cheat On Me?" After I do this update, I'll put up a poll asking which one I should update first. God, it's been raining here in Massachusetts for the past three days. Make it stop, LOL! Seriously, please? Anyways, a huge thank you to i luv hardy and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Thanks, i luv hardy. Glad you liked the surprise! Actually Danni, I did read that Ria was considering TNA. But for now, I really want her to focus on her music career. Here we go with the last and final chapter of my mystery story!**

Chapter 6: The Real Wedding

Date: January 1, 2007

Location: Miami, Florida

Venue: American Airlines Arena

The next week, the fans in Miami, Florida were pumped. On this night, CM Punk and Maria would be getting married. The announcement had come about last week at the fourth Tribute to the Troops. Vince came out to open the show after Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler talked about the surprise wedding. Once in the ring, he had a mike in his hands and adressed the fans.

"Good evening everyone. How are you all doing tonight?" he questioned them. They simply gave him a standing ovation.

"Do any of you remember the so - called 'black and red wedding' from last week at the Tribute to the Troops last week?" The fans booed.

Letting out a laugh, Vince answered, "Well, I guess you do. Anyways, I interrupted Kevin and Ariel's little plan last week. I had no choice but to suspend them."

Everybody in the audience cheered, except for one vampire fan who cried out, "Why?"

"You see," Vince continued. "They never even told me about this damn wedding to begin with. Therefore, when I saw it happening anyway, I had to suspend the two of them for one full month. And if they interfere with tonight's wedding featuring CM Punk and Maria... They are FIRED!"

Of course, the fans erupted, clearly looking forward to the end of the evening.

"Thank you guys very much for listening to what I had to say. Enjoy the rest of the night, and be sure to stick around for the final segment everyone," Vince finished before his music played and he walked out.

**Later on in the evening...**

The ring was now set up the "right way." No black carpet and no red cross symbols. Generally, there was nothing to do with vampires in the ring. At all. Instead, beautiful white and pink flowers covered the ropes, and a white podium stood center stage with a middle - aged man standing behind it. Later, while the roster was seated on the stage, and Punk was in the ring, Maria came out to the ring in a pink gown.

"Hi, Phil!" she surprisingly shouted at him. She was with her bridesmaids Lita, Mickie and Melina.

The three Divas sat with the rest of the roster while Phil helped Maria into the ring.

"Let me help, Ria," he said, lowering the ropes.

"Thank you," said Maria, climbing in the ring.

After that, it was time for the wedding to begin.

**Even later in the evening...**

"Do you, Phillip Jack Brooks Junior, take Maria Louise Kanellis, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked Punk.

Phil leaned into the mike and said, "I do."

The minister turned to Maria and asked, "And do you, Maria Louise Kanellis, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Maria simply looked at the man like he was nuts and told him, "I do."

"Um... Now then," the man continued. "If there is anyone at all who would like to object to this ceremony, please speak up now. Speak now, or you shall forever hold your peace."

Soon, Kevin's Ministry came out and stood on the ramp.

"We object," said Randy. "Vince didn't know about the wedding last week? Well, guess what. We were all unconscious, so we didn't know about this wedding."

"So we are out here to end it," Edge finished.

Surprisingly, Lita looked at the ring and asked someone to give her a microphone.

"Edge, I really respect you and your team, but your tactics are disgusting," she stated. "Did you not hear what Vince said at the beginning of the show? If Kevin and Ariel interfered, they were fired. However, I heard him telling someone else backstage. And he also added that if any of you guys interfered tonight, all of you will be suspended too!"

The audience broke into a loud applause while everyone solemnly looked at the Ministry. Thinking better of their actions, the five men sat down with the rest of the roster and watched the ending of the wedding.

"Okay. Does anybody else object to the union of these two in holy Matrimony?" questioned the minister.

Everybody was quick to reply with, "No way."

"Then, by the power invested in me by World Wrestling Entertainment, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife! Mister Brooks, you may now kiss your bride," decleared the minister.

Everybody in the arena cheered while Phil and Maria kissed longingly on the lips. When they walked up the ramp, they saw Mark and Glen seated with everyone else.

"Thanks, you guys," said Maria, giving both of them a hug.

Phil did the same thing before the newlywed couple went to the back. This had proven to be a good night for them. Not only had the 'Black And Red Wedding' between Maria and Kevin been stopped, but they had gotten to celebrate their own wedding. And they were certain that they would be happy forever!

**Tada! This story is FINALLY finished! After I put this up, I will work on the new story update poll. Let me know what you want me to update next!!**

** ~Jen W.**


End file.
